Alien Goron
is a race of alien creatures originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven. Alien Goron appeared in Episodes 44. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 35 m *Weight: 8,000 t *Origin: Planet Goron History Ultraseven A powerful ape like alien from a distant star, Goron decided to enslave all of man with his mind controlling technology. As a demonstration of his power, he turned a man named Gorry into an ape with his technology. One day, Gorry went out one night to steal some chickens until, two police officers tried to stop him. Then, he became an ape and knocked out the officers. The Ultra Garrison decided to investigate. They found blood at the scene of the attack. After doing some examining, they found out it was human blood! Dan Moroboshi and Anne Yuri went to a monkey research center for more information. As Anne went to talk to some of the scientists (possessed by Goron) Dan took a look at some of the monkeys. He came upon one and said in his mind that he detected higher intelligence. As they looked around, they realized they were being spied. Dan had a plan that they will pretend to leave then, they go around and see what they're up to. Then, Gorry secretly sabotaged their car so, they couldn't leave! As Dan tried to fix his car, Gorry ambushed him. After a lot of powerful hits, Dan was knocked out. As Anne was still exploring, she was attacked by the scientist that planned to turn Anne into a primape! As Anne was about to be a turned, Gorry broke free from the chains that were holding him back. Gorry wrestled down one of the scientist as Anne tried to escape. As Gorry approached Anne and carried her outside, Dan forced Gorryto retreat by attacking him. Dan and Anne were reunited. Anne decided to go on a raft back to H.Q. until Gorry was on the boat and was finally killed by the other Ultra Garrison members. While Dan was still investigating, Alien Goron revealed his plan to turn man back into a primeape. With no other option, Dan became Ultraseven. Ultraseven was about to attack but, Goron disappeared! Ultraseven threw his eye slugger high into the air as Goron was hit hard. As Ultraseven charged at the powerful ape, Alien Goron shot his eye beams. Ultraseven became dizzy and was knocked out. As Alien Goron was dragging Ultraseven, he shot the Emerium beam at Goron, freeing himself from the ape's grip. As Ultraseven and Alien Goron were both in a grip, arm to arm. Soon Ultraseven took advantage and tossed Goron. Ultraseven started throwing shrukins at him. Finally after Goron tried to surrender, Ultraseven shot the Emerium Beam, killing him. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Alien Goron's roar are heavily modified lion roars. They would later be used and edited for the monsters, King Maimai (from The Return of Ultraman) and Birdon (from Ultraman Taro.) Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Alien Goron, along with many diffrent monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Powers and Abilities *Brain Wave Beams: Alien Goron can fire powerful beams from his eyes that can knockout even an Ultra. *Super Strength: Alien Gotron possessed enought strength to overpower Ultraseven. *Human Possesion: Alien Goron can posses humans to communicate. *Size Change: Alien Goron can alter his size to giant or human size. Other media Ultra Fight Alien Goron reappeared in several episodes of the TV series, Ultra Fight. Redman Alien Goron reappeared in episodes 14 and 17 of the TV series, Redman. Trivia *In episode 14, Alien Goron teams up with Peguila to battle Redman. *In episode 17, Alien Goron fights Redman alone. Gallery Alien Goron I.png Alien Goron v Ultraseven.png Goron2.jpg ALIEN-GORON I.png ALIEN-GORON II.jpg ALIEN-GORON IV.jpg ALIEN-GORON V.jpg goron3.jpg Also see *Gorry Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Primate Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin